Energetic systems may be used for various applications which use explosive energy to achieve a desired result. For example, an energetic system may be used for aircraft seat ejection systems. In various applications, such as seat ejection for example, an inter-sequencing system may determine an order in which various energetics detonate. In this regard, it may be desirable to ensure that a first event occurs before or after a second event.